seattlepolyglotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seattle Polyglots Wiki
Welcome! This wiki is dedicated to serving people in the Greater Seattle Area who are passionate about languages and cultures. You can coordinate events and share content with us here! Find the Seattle Polyglots events at: https://www.meetup.com/Seattle-Polyglots/ (There are many ways of defining the word polyglot. Our definition is anyone who is passionate about languages.) Find the Seattle Language & Culture Meetup at: https://www.meetup.com/Seattle-Language-Culture-Meetup/ (We are looking to our members to suggest their interest in movie nights, international dinners and cultural festivals.) Many other language groups are listed in the Resources by Language and Events sections below. These two groups have been highlighted because they aim to bring together people for all language and cultural backgrounds. We hope to grow as a diverse community to include people from all backgrounds from total beginners to seasoned professors. 'Events' 'Upcoming' Various 'Reoccuring:' Polyglots: TBD Mandarin: SCL a Tuesday a month panama tea house SMMU Every Sat CISC and Dimsum 'Resources:' Hosting Attending Meals | Snacks | Sports | Parks | Karaoke | Language Exchanges | Lectures | Performances | Festivals | Classes | Clubs | Viewings | Private Residence | Teleconference | Skype | Board Games | open space 'Past' (see meetup pages on left for more or list here) Events Category Page Mandarin KTV Minutes Event 20190209 SCMB Lunar New Year This Wiki As of 2019.02.17 this is a very new wiki, please create a fandom account and use desktop site and content and brainstorm organization ideas. You can edit this page to make it better! The content you add to this wiki is assumed to be under a certain creative commons license as dictated by Fandom. You must set your browser to use the Desktop version of the site to edit the page. Fandom accounts can be created from their toolbar above. Wiki Team If you would like to learn more about editing wiki's check out https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing style guide content guide Test experimental edits on the Playground. Users Profile Template List of Event Hosts see language for list of users who have events 'Resources by Language' There are over 6,000 languages in the world [!]. If you are a Seattleite 西雅图人, please add content and expand. You may add your user profile to the language category. How to list your interest in a language * Chinese ** Mandarin 国语 ** Cantonese 广东话 * English 英语 * French 法语 * German 德语 * Spanish 西班牙语 * Greek * Latin * Hebrew * Arabic * Russian * Esperanto * Nuer (Thok Naath) * Korean * Japanese * Thai Learning Strategies Immersion by living in another country Working one-on-one with tutors Meetup Groups College and University Classes Bilingual Schools Spanish-English Mandarin-English General Language and Grammar Resources International Phonetic Alphabet College Grammar Programs (WSU) Linguistic Institutes https://www.linguisticsociety.org/ https://www.sil.org/ Suggested Content for a Language Resources Page * Groups (Facebook, Meetup, chat groups, etc) * School programs (private and public) * Tutors (online and in person) * Apps * Books * Video: Movies / TV / YouTube (list your username next to content to promote it) * Music and Playlists Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Chinese